Remembering important events and meetings is a cumbersome and challenging task for a user amidst the number of tasks the user needs to perform. As is evident, it is a common practice to schedule reminders for the important events. The reminders alert the user at a set amount of time (reminder time) prior to the commencement of the appointment. Most scheduling applications on mobile devices use dates and times for scheduling reminders. For example, a calendar application may signal an alert to remind a user of an upcoming appointment.
Typically, the reminder time is pre-configured. For example, a meeting alarm is usually configured to alert the user 15 minutes prior to the start of the meeting. However, the user may be at a location that is more than 15 minutes away from the meeting when the alert is received. In such a scenario, the alarm is not accurate and by the time the user reaches the event location, the event has started or even completed.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an efficient method and system for providing location-aware event reminders.